


Fashion Sense and Romance

by MarigoldMacaroons



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fashion sense, Fluff and Crack, Romance, the otp you never knew you needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldMacaroons/pseuds/MarigoldMacaroons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their clothes are ugly, but their love is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Sense and Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narumitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumitsu/gifts).



The confetti started to rain down from above, and Repliku breathed a sigh of relief. His verdict had passed: Not Guilty. Axel was taken into custody for the murder of Zexion, and he was free to go.

"REPLIKU!" Athena said, overflowing with joy. Athena… she was his defense lawyer, and though he had just met her, he already had a strong attraction to her. It was her fashion sense that first caught his eye, but there was so much more to her.

"Thank you so much! I knew you'd come through!" He said. Suddenly, he had an idea. "If you aren't too busy… would you like to go shopping with me? I really love your clothing!" I also like how you look in them… he added in his head.

"Sure, I'd love to! I can take you to my normal place!" He had a stupid grin - sort of like Sora's - Athena had said yes! Once they reached the boutique, she started to find some clothing for him.

"I like your outfit, I really do." She starts, bringing over new clothes. "But your gloves, its really overrated to have two whole gloves. I'd recommend getting rid of one of them! Oooh, or even better, one of them should be fingerless, and the other should have fingers!"

"Really, mismatched accessories in general is the way to go. Maybe lose one of the buckles?" Athena went on. "But I must say, you've already gotten a pretty sick outfit. You have the introducing a random color down pat, and I NEED to find some of those shoes!"

He came out in his new and improved outfit. He liked how Athena's gaze lingered on him, how her cheeks got hot. "I really enjoy your new outfit… but I think you'd look better with it off."

**Author's Note:**

> you're all welcome


End file.
